


Even

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom Mei, F/M, Filth, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Don't get mad. Get even.





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Meihem Discord fam for this~

Mission lulls were few and far between for the newly-reformed Overwatch. And yet, one had happened upon them quite unexpectedly. Talon was strangely quiet, insurgencies were minimal enough they didn't need to send any specialized personnel, and all was cautiously calm.

Taking advantage of said calm, Hana Song had more or less taken over the rec room, and was currently in a game of DDR, eager to knock Lúcio from his top spot on the scoreboard, where he had remained since his induction. But try as she might, her feet weren't as fast as her fingers, and she found herself falling shy several thousand points of his coveted high score.

"Dammit!" she snapped as she flubbed another step, ending her combo streak. "How does he do it? He must have robotic legs or something."

Sighing in temporary defeat, she switched off the game and returned to the couch, pulling out her tablet and opening one of her many mobile games. In minutes, she was focused, so much so she didn't notice the presence of another, until they spoke to her.

"Good evening, Hana."

Jumping in surprise and nearly dropping her tablet, Hana looked up to see Mei staring down at her in concern. "S-Sorry, did I frighten you?"

"Um, yeah!" replied the gamer. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What happened to knocking?"

"I knocked; you were playing at the time. Were you trying to beat Lúcio's score again?"

"Yeah, and I swear it's imposs--" Hana cut herself off, looking at Mei a bit more closely. She was in her usual day attire, a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, and fuzzy polar bear slippers, but there was something that was decidedly off.

"Why're you wearing a scarf?" asked the Korean, gesturing to the red fabric wrapped around Mei's neck. "It's like, 70 degrees in here."

Mei's eyes darted nervously. "F-Fashion?" she replied. 

Hana wasn't convinced. "You hiding something?"

"NO! I mean...I'm not hiding anything." She laughed, but it was squeaky and awkward, very, very telling.

"Okay." Hana said, trying her best to hide her devious smile. "If you say you're not hiding anything, I suppose--GO GO GAMER HANDS!"

Mei shrieked as Hana leapt from the couch and hopped onto her shoulders, grabbing at the scarf. "Hana Song, you get off me this inst--awp!

The two toppled to the ground, Hana managing to finally wrench the article free and holding it above her head. "Dun na na naaaa!" she sang. "Now, what were you so secretive abou...oh, my god."

Mei's neck, shoulders, and collarbone were peppered with bite marks, so much that her pale flesh was barely visible beneath. A few even looked fresh, like they'd been administered that very morning.

"...Kinky~" grinned Hana.

"SHUSH!" Mei shouted, grabbing the scarf back. "I keep telling Jamison not to leave marks!"

Cackling like a madwoman, Hana collapsed back onto the couch and returned to her gaming. "Mei, it's Junkrat. When does he ever listen? To _anybody_?"

Mei blinked. She had a point.

"You know what you have to do now, though, right?"

"Muzzle him?"

Hana gazed up at Mei, grinning ear to ear. "Okay, brand new respect for you, but no. Get even."

"Get...even?"

"Yeah. Like when some scrubby punk online leads with Focus Sash Terrakion and gets a Swords Dance up and KOs my Metagross, and I'm supposed to take that lying down? Nuh-uh!" She shook her head, raising a defiant fist. "I bring out the Mega Lucario and Bullet Punch them into next week, and 5-0 that noob!"

Mei blinked in utter confusion. "Um..."

Hana rolled her eyes. "You gotta mark him now." She paused. "Preferably someplace he can't hide. Use the force, girl! Get yours!"

"He doesn't wear shirts a lot...maybe his chest?" Too late Mei realized she said that out loud, her eyes going impossibly wide and covering her face as Hana shrieked with laughter.

-/-/-/-/-

Mei stood outside the door of her and Junkrat's shared room, hands balled into fists at her side, lips drawn into a hard, confident, thin line. 

Hana's words rang in her ears again. As humiliated as she was having her sex life briefly on display for the younger girl, Mei had to admit she had a point. Force was something Junkrat understood all too well, and she'd need to use everything she could.

Mustering up her courage, she pushed open the door. With a bit more force than was necessary, causing it to slam against the wall.

"Fuckin' hell!" screamed Junkrat, leaping from his workbench, frag launcher at the ready. His panic and weapon were lowered when he saw it was Mei, and he sighed in relief. "Jeezus, Mei, ever hear a knockin'? Jus' about sent me to an early grave, ya did!"

"S-Sorry..." mumbled Mei, before remembering what she was here for. "No, I mean, I'm not sorry! On the bed!"

Junkrat's brows shot up, his weapon slipping from his fingers. "Eh...what?"

"Y-Y-You heard me!" Mei squeaked, pointing at Junkrat and then to their bed. "Get on the bed, now!"

A pause, and Junkrat, grinning maniacally, tossed his weapon aside, leaping onto the bed. "Likin' this new you, darl! She here to stay?"

Mei followed, pinning Junkrat down, ignoring the fact her heart was pounding hard enough she could hear it in her ears, ignoring the fact she was sweating through her shirt, ignoring that damn, devilish grin Junkrat was giving her that was getting her hot and bothered. "Consider this payback."

"Payback for wha-- _crikey_!" Junkrat yelped as Mei went for his neck, her teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Aw, f-fuuuuck..." An aroused gurgle spilled out of Junkrat's mouth as Mei bit. "Darl, when the hell didjya--"

"Shsh." Mei interrupted. "Nh thlgnng."

He tasted...odd. Bitter, but intoxicating. She licked his collarbone before biting down hard again, grinding against the flustered junker. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she felt something hard press against her thigh. 

_'That was easy...'_ Mei thought, satisfied with herself. 

She, with great difficulty, pulled herself away from Junkrat, panting heavily, still holding his arms down. Mei roved her eyes over the Australian's toned, chiseled body, locking onto his pert, stiff nipples.

And began to drool.

"Mei? Why you got that look in yer--" His query was cut off as Mei clamped down on his nipple. The sound Junkrat let out was some kind of cross between a gasp and a shriek, and he arched his back, wriggling beneath the climatologist. "F-fuggin 'ell!"

Even Mei herself was surprised at her boldness. Perhaps a side effect from being with him so long? She saved the thought for later and resume her work.

Junkrat was ascending. He'd never, _ever_ known Mei was capable of this, and he was ecstatic. His moans filled the room as Mei bit--no, gnawed would be more appropriate. The climatologist moved to his other nipple, flicking her tongue across it before biting down, coaxing a loud, aroused hiss from him. "D-Damn, sheila..." he groaned, his cock straining hard against his shorts to the point of bursting. "Makin' a bloke go crazy..."

He sucked in a breath as Mei bit his neck again, sucking at the surprisingly tender flesh. A moan turned into a whimper as she nibbled, from his neck, down to his shoulder, then to his collarbone, where she grazed her teeth along the way back up to his neck, then chin, until her lips found Junkrat's own.

Mei held Junkrat's arms in one hand, slipped her free one into his shorts. His length was hard and pulsating, the tip sticky with precum. Her earlier embarrassment and nervousness were overwritten by lust and excitement. She gripped it, smiling when she felt him twitch and groan in pleasure.

"M-Mei...darl..." he rasped against her mouth, sweat beading down his forehead. 

He was already close, she could feel it. But she had been in control so far, and wanted to keep it that way. "Hold it."

His eyes snapped open, gazing at her. "Yer k-kiddin' roight? Ah feel like I'm 'bout ta bust any s-second."

She leaned in to his ear and gently nibbled the love before whispering "Should I stop, then?"

"N-No!" He moaned as her pace quickened. "D-don't..."

"Don't..what?" she asked, milking the moment for all it was worth. "Say it properly."

"Don't...stop..."

Her fingers were like silk, gliding smoothly over his member, squeezing, tugging, stroking. The fire in him burned, threatening to spiral out of control. 

Mei knelt down, licking the last unmarked spot of flesh on Junkrat's neck and lightly blowing on it. His blissfully pained whimper was sweet, familiar music. His hips shook, the telltale sign he was close. Mei waited, continuing to stroke, and as he bucked, she bit, hard, drawing blood.

"Oh, FUCK!" Junkrat screamed, thrashing in Mei's grip as thick, sticky ropes of cum shooting against Mei's hand, staining his shorts. His eyes rolled slightly, vision swimming, language processing failing as he squeaked out gibberish.

Mei released Junkrat and sat upright, wiping her mouth and smiling at the sight of him barely conscious, his neck, shoulders, and collarbone peppered with bite marks that would be hickeys by morning. 

She reached for her scarf, but paused, looking back at Junkrat's marks, and set it back down. He certainly wasn't going to hide them. Why should she?

After all, she thought with a smirk. Now they were even.


End file.
